GPPC31
is the 31st episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure and is the 566th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary WIth summer break over, the Cures return to Noble Academy for the new semester. Haruka befriends one of her classmates named Hanae, who wants to become a flower arranger, but that dream is soon targeted by an old foe of the Cures who has returned much stronger than before. Synopsis As Cure Flora, Haruka has a dream involving Prince Kanata until she suddenly wakes up, only to see how late she is for class. With second semester about to begin, Haruka excitedly gets up to prepare for the first school day. As this is going on, nobody is aware of the strange pods falling to the ground in random locations. They sink into the ground, releasing a dark pulse in the surrounding area. Haruka hands over her work from break, very happy to be complimented by the teacher when pretty flowers catch her attention. Later, Miss Shamour teaches the girls how to learn proper flower arrangement. She observes Haruka's work, deeming it to be just okay, but Haruka admits she has no idea how to arrange flowers. She watches as the others manage to get it with ease, but Towa asks how Lock is doing. Miss Shamour mentions that he is still resting and needs time to recover, and they admit that they were surprised learning he's a fairy. After defeating him they had no choice but to bring him back, and Miss Shamour promises to continue to take care of him until he fully heals. Aroma brings up the girls upgrade in power and mentions how much closer they are to be coming Grand Princess. Although Towa is looking forward to seeing her brother, and Haruka assures her that they will soon. She then suggests they go out to pick weeds, as she hasn't been able to give the garden as much time as she used to lately. However, the others don't share her interest, so she heads out on her own and comes across a classmate, Hanae, pulling the weeds for her. In the process of joining her, Haruka accidentally startles Hanae, who goes on to bring up how much she likes flowers. Haruka is delighted upon learning this, and together they work on weeding the garden as a strange bird watches overhead. After they finish the girls head inside to discuss the approaching flower changes for the season and Haruka asks Hanae about her future dream. Hanae isn't sure though, because she isn't very good at anything and hasn't found one just yet. Haruka manages to convince her that she is wrong though, insisting that dreams are precious things anyone can have. While observing her, she startles Hanae again when she realizes she was the one who arranged the flowers in their classroom. She goes on to compliment her again, although Hanae claims she isn't good at it. Haruka suggests she become a flower coordinator -a person who arranges flowers professionally- and this appears to inspire her and she agrees. Haruka promises to cheer her on when she aims for this new dream, and she goes on to ask her for some advice in improving her own arrangements. She takes off to grab some flowers to use. Meanwhile, as Pafu remains in the room she is overcome by a strange feeling. She isn't able to shake it off. As Haruka runs outside, she is shocked to find several crows, one of which dives at her- only for Towa to push her out of harms way. They are joined by Minami and Kirara, and to their alarm they find out the crow is actually Close. The girls stare in fright as he begins wilting the flowers within the garden landscape, and they quickly snap out of it to transform into Cure Flora, Cure Mermaid, Cure Twinkle, and Cure Scarlet. Unfortunately, they didn't count on Close improving his skills in this time. Not only is he a lot faster than before, but he's able to evade their attacks, and he's gotten strong enough to send them flying back. He takes a moment to observe Cure Scarlet, but he isn't phased and appears disappointed after easily attacking her. Two more of the strange pods are released and with them, two new figures make their appearance, Stop and Freeze, a pair of Zetsuborg. The girls take note on how un-zetsuborg like they are when Stop and Freeze grab Hanae and throw her into a Cage of Despair and summon a flower Zetsuborg. The Zetsuborg starts to attack Pretty Cure, releasing several large and sharp knife-like flowers at them. The girls are barely able to withstand them as Aroma and Pafu start to worry, but Flora refuses to give in, offended by their use of flowers in such a way. She uses Rose Tourbillon while Mermaid and Twinkle hit the Zetsuborg, allowing Scarlet to get in a hit to weaken it. They use the Princess Palace to change into their Sakura, Sango, Ginga, and Sun Elegant Mode forms and release Eclat Espoir on the Zetsuborg to defeat it. Freeze and Stop are momentarily disappointed by their defeat, but they don't linger on it long. The girls are surprised as Close speaks, but he takes off and they release Hanae from the Cage of Despair, allowing her dream to return. As Flora keeps hold of her, they try to determine what Close was telling them. As this is going on, a depressed Shut is shocked when he hears Close and finds him nearby. Close explains that Lock was nothing but a traitor to their cause; but because he was able to entirely fill the Despair Lock, he was revived. Suddenly, the forest of despair returns, and a large burst of red leg causes the forest to grow even larger and overtake the duo to create a new home for Dyspear. Close speaks to her and mentions that he has planted the seeds of despair, and she insists Freeze, Stop, and Shut are to follow his orders from now on. That evening, Hanae helps Haruka with her flower arrangement, and she happily notices how much her work has improved. Unknown to them, a mysterious man stands outside along the ocean. Major Events *The new semester at Noble Academy begins. *Close returns. *Stop and Freeze make their debuts. *Dyspear also returns, having been rejuvenated. *With the power of despair he collected, Close creates a new despair castle for Dyspear. *Lock is revealed to be a fairy and is currently resting. *The end of the episode shows a boy resembling Prince Kanata near a lake. *A new eyecatch including Cure Scarlet and Pafu and Aroma in their maid and butler forms debuts. Characters Pretty Cures *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle *Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet Mascots *Pafu *Aroma *Miss Shamour *Lock Villains *Close *Shut *Dyspear *Stop & Freeze Secondary Characters *Nanase Yui *Past Princess Pretty Cure (flashback) *Prince Kanata (dream) *Komori Hanae Trivia * The first sponsor card shows Cure Twinkle in honor of her birthday and the second one shows a montage of scenes from the upcoming movie, Go! Princess Pretty Cure: Go! Go!! Gouka Sanbon Date!!! * The featured soloist in this episode's ending is Cure Twinkle (in honor of her birthday) instead of Cure Mermaid, who usually appears as a soloist after an episode in which Cure Flora was the soloist. Gallery Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Episodes